Derrick Ferguson
|name=Derrick Benjamin Ferguson |sex=Male |species= |dob=1st |mob=10 |yob=1992 |age=Young Adult |facs=None |birthplace=Memphis |height=6' |build=Athletic |hair=Black |eyes=Black |skin=Pale |actor=Daniel Southworth |music="No Logic" - Jimmythumb-P/OneRoom, ft. Luka Megurine }}Overview= Turned into a vampire against his will, Derrick is just trying to learn how to exist in his new state. Personality Derrick's a good example of a bad thing happening to a good person, when the supernatural intrudes on the life of a normal person. He's pretty indicative of the "typical joe", vampire or not, and this is normally pretty clear in just the first few moments of interacting with him. In a nutshell, Derrick is generally a good person trying to do the best he can with whatever hand he's dealt. He's kind of a shy sort, due to not having much of a life in his teen years, but he's not lacking in manners. Music is very important to him. It's a part of him, and as such, he feels very connected to it. Whenever possible, he's someplace he can listen to music somehow, even if he's just standing outside a club and listening to the music coming from inside the place. Since he can hear that well now. The current dilemma he's facing has given Derrick a better understanding now, that it's not how the man changes his situation, but how the man is changed by his situation. Who -- or what -- will he become in the face of this new development? He's probably always going to question himself and his place in the world with his "new lifestyle", but so long as he asks "Why?" and not "Why not?", particularly where killing is concerned, he should be all right. |-| Sheet= SKILLS POWERS WEAKNESSES |-| Background= Derrick's father was a sheet metal worker in Memphis, his mother a freelance photographer. They were poor, but managed to survive, mainly because his father worked all the time. He didn't see much of the man, and that meant that his mother had to completely shoulder the burden of household tasks as well as her photography clients. Derrick had to learn to help out relatively early; this saw him helping his mother with small household tasks by the time he was ten. Because he had to come back immediately from school to help his mother with the house -- increasingly so as he grew up -- that he didn't go out a lot. Most of his free time was spent at home, listening to music, and reading. It was a little boring, but he managed. When he was twelve, his parents gave him a present that they thought would help occupy him a little better. It was an acoustic guitar, a new set of strings for it (Derrick was left-handed, and so had to string the guitar backwards to play it), and some beginners' guitar music books. And it did indeed occupy him, more than his parents ever thought it would. Over the next few years, he played that guitar for hours a night. At first, he sometimes played it until his fingers bled. But he quickly grew accustomed to the strings' cutting pressure on his fingertips, and his skill improved steadily with the acoustic guitar. High school was a particularly rotten affair for Derrick. He was not really interested in parties, and had grown into too shy of a young man to really have much luck with the ladies, and he didn't have many friends. Between this and a few teachers that went out of their way to make things hard for him, his parents decided to pull him from school, push him to get his GED, and put him directly into college. In retrospect, Derrick realized that going to college at sixteen was probably a bad idea. Either he was viewed as a little brother, or he was viewed as a stupid kid who didn't belong there. He'd been putting out demos of himself singing and playing the guitar; one would think that Memphis would be a place that appreciated that sort of talent. But it was a letter from San Francisco, of all places, that reached him just after he'd gotten out of a two-year college stint, asking him to come out and play at a club there. He accepted, and moved out there officially. It wasn't that bad of a gig, but he had to hide his age while he played there. He stayed out in San Francisco for a few years, playing at clubs here and there, though he never really got an official gig. And then his life went down the toilet. During one of his shows, Derrick caught the eye of one Alexis Bisset. You see, Miss Bisset was in the market for some new blood. Quite literally; she was a vampire. And Derrick's energy onstage drew her to him. She came to several of his shows, and grew more attracted to him. At a party that was being held after one of his shows, she made his acquaintance. She introduced herself, waited until he'd drank a little more than would let him stay very rational, and then invited him to her apartment with the offer of "a good time". He accepted, and accompanied her back to her apartment...and into a nightmare. In the apartment, she overpowered him, and ended up restraining him there. She kept him there for a few weeks, draining enough blood to keep him weak enough that he wouldn't try and escape her. Derrick finally figured out that the only way he was going to get away from her was to pretend to care about her. So he started to quit fighting her, at least outwardly, and seemed to become more and more accommodating to her whims. She gave him more freedom in response, though she kept him literally on a leash that wouldn't reach past the room she kept him in. Eventually he convinced her that he was completely smitten with her, and she let him off the leash. But made him keep the collar. Then came the day he planned to make his escape. He'd been so drained by Miss Bisset the previous night that he was too exhausted to try until it was almost sunset. And unfortunately, she caught him in the attempt. A scuffle occurred, he was overpowered, and she thought of the perfect way to keep him. She changed him into a vampire. When he woke the next night, Alexis wasn't there. Derrick didn't know what else to do, so he waited for her to return. But she never did. She had, however, left him unrestrained. A few days went by, and she didn't return, so Derrick made good his escape. Now he just needed to figure out what to do next... |-| 'Ships= |-| Logs= Category:Character